Justice League: Gods Among Us S1 1
Synopsis Batman is seen chasing an unknown assailant across the rooftops of Gotham City. The assailant seems metahuman as he is jumping across buildings at a time. Eventually, Batman reaches him and demanded to know what he was doing at the docks, but then he saw the man's face. It looked like a cross between a demon and an alien. Before he could react, it exploded. The fire and smoke is blown away by a fan construct and Batman is lifted out of the debris by Green Lantern, who seems shocked that Batman is real. Batman asks what he's doing in Gotham, and he says he was following a lead from one of his contacts. Before Batman can say anything more, several GCPD helicopters surround them, demanding they put their hands in the air. As they oblige, Green Lantern notes how much the world hates them, despite the fact that they help protect it. Batman does not seem to mind, which does not surprise the Green Lantern, who notices that the man Batman was chasing has made it to the streets. He smirks and creates a construct of a few giant bats who distract the helicopters. He flies after the man, who now seems much more alien. It takes Batman less than a second to realize what he is doing and follows him. Batman soon gets ahead of Green Lantern, much to his frustration. The two of them follow the man down into the sewers, managing to evade the police as well. As they search through the sewer, Green Lantern asks Batman about himself and is surprised to find out that he has no powers. Batman then turns the tables and asks Green Lantern where he gets his powers, and when he explains that the Guardians of the Universe gave him his ring, Batman clearly does not believe him. Green Lantern is about to defend himself before he realizes that Batman is holding and examining his ring. He freaks out and calls it back to him, and Batman says he doesn't recognize the technology, so its possible he's telling the truth. Before Green Lantern can say anything, Batman shoves him against the wall and tells him to be quiet. The two of them watch the man, which is now clearly an alien. He is attaching a device to the wall, and when he is done, he turns to them, revealing that he knows they are there. He shouts one thing before the box explodes. "FOR DARKSEID!!!!" In a different location, Wonder Woman removes her sword from the body of another alien, exclaiming that was the most fun she'd had in a while. Steve Trevor asks her to come back inside, but she does not pay him any attention as a squadron of aliens reveals themselves. She apologizes to Steve and says that she never runs from a fight. She draws her sword once more and launches herself towards them. Steve looks back at his crew and tells them to examine the body of the alien that she killed. In the sewer the dust begins clearing and dozens of the aliens are seen running away, getting out of the sewer. Green Lantern's force field dissipates, and Batman is unconscious. Lantern gets curious and is about to unmask him, but his hand shoots up, grabbing Green Lantern's wrist before he touches his cowl. He gets up and glares at him. He shrugs and says that the alien is gone, but the box is still completely intact. He creates a hook to yank it towards them and as he is about to examine it, Batman swipes it out of his hands, irritating him. Batman says that the technology looks similar to what he saw in Lantern's ring, which causes him to freak out and say that the Guardians don't specialize in explosives. Batman tells him to shut up, and explains that he merely meant that it was clearly alien. This gets Green Lantern thinking, and he asks if it might be connected to that guy from Metropolis, since he heard he was an alien. "Superman, yes, he's definitely an alien." says Batman. "You've met Superman?" asks Green Lantern. "Once. And it didn't exactly end on the best terms. It's possible that he could be involved in this. Could you get us to Metropolis quickly?" "Are you kidding? Getting places quickly is one of my many specialties." Green Lantern creates a construct of a jet the breaks out of the sewer, creating a large gaping hole in the street, and it blasts off towards Metropolis. At Metropolis High, Jason Rusch is the first one to notice the jet. Then, quarterback Ronnie Raymond sees it. Jason's friend asks him "Hey, doesn't your dad study superheroes?" "Yeah, but he doesn't talk about them." The jet lands in front of a LexCorp building with a large gaping hole in the wall. Green Lantern confirms that he is inside the building. As he takes a step forward, three of the aliens are thrown through the whole, one of them landing on top of Green Lantern. Superman stumbles out with another one on his back. He throws it off and Batman throws a batarang at it, startling Superman. He sucks in all the dust and his eyes are shown to be glowing green. Green Lantern throws the dead alien off of himself and rubs his head. Superman looks at the two of them and clenches his fists. He grins. "Oh no.." says Green Lantern before Superman launches himself towards them. In the locker room of Metropolis High, Ronnie tells his friend that he'll be right out. When they shut the door he lets out a large sigh and looks at a picture of his dad wearing a military uniform with his arm around a much younger Ronnie. Jason's voice behind him says "Our dads were friends you know." Ronnie sighs once more and puts the picture away. "Well, we're not out dads." "And I thank God every day for it. But we don't have to hate each other." "Give me one good reason why. It was your dad's experiment that got my dad killed." "And you blame me for that?" Before Ronnie can give his retort and alien breaks into the locker room. "HOLY-" Ronnie's cry is cut short by Jason, who yanks him out of the way as the alien was about to slash him. "Uh, thanks." "Run!" shouts Jason, and Ronnie follows him as they run through the hallways. In the streets of Metropolis, Superman is beating Batman and Green Lantern badly. He is clearly distorted, constantly shouting at them "What have you done to me?! What do you want?!" Batman comes to the realization that something isn't right with him, and he asks Lantern if there are any others like him in the nearby area that they could use for backup. He says he's got something better. As Batman keeps Superman busy, Green Lantern calls up his friend, Barry Allen. "Hey, Barry." "Hal? What's going on? Why are you and Batman fighting Superman?! Batman's real?!" "Yeah he's real, and it's a long story, but listen. We need backup. Fast." "You know what happened the last time Flash and Green Lantern were in the same place together." "Yeah people died, but more people are gonna die if you don't show up and helps us take down Superman, he's out of his mind!" Barry sighs. "I'll be there in a second." He hangs up. The next second, the Flash runs onto the scene and punches Superman in the face, knocking him to the ground. He skids to a halt and cries in pain, holding his wrist. "Son of a mother, that hurt!!" Green Lantern flies over to him and says "Thanks for getting here so quickly, we need to move this fight away from the innocents." Before either of them can do anything, Batman runs up to them and says "The fight's over!" He throws a batarang at Superman, which he easily catches. Batman narrows his eyes, and Superman does the same. Everything is still. The green in Superman's eyes is exaggerated. The batarang erupts in a flash of light, and Superman crushes it, then covers his eyes in pain. When he takes his hands off of his eyes, Green Lantern seizes the opportunity and constructs a large fist and punches Superman in the face, knocking him to the ground. The force causes him to break through the street, creating yet another large hole in the street. "Follow him! He could help us figure out what's going on!" Shouts Batman as he jumps into the hole. Flash and Green Lantern follow him. Wonder Woman is standing in a lab, disappointed that the fight is over. A.R.G.U.S.'s scientists are overwhelmed with the amount of alien bodies for them to examine. Steve is about to talk to Wonder Woman about her actions, but she sees the news broadcast of Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern vs Superman, and she becomes amped up, positive that they could offer her a decent battle. She bids goodbye to Steve before flying away in the direction of Metropolis, but Steve yells at the soldiers to track her and follow her. Jason and Ronnie rush into a classroom and barricade the door in an attempt to keep the alien out. But it begins crashing the door down. Ronnie shouts "What is going on?!?! Why did the alien come here of all places?!" Jason sighs and responds "It probably knows what I have here." A look of skepticism crosses Ronnie's face. "What exactly do you have here?" "You think I'm smart?" Ronnie nods. "Well double how smart you think I am. I'm smarter than that. I was recently contacted by a brilliant man named Martin Stein, who made a scientific outbreak by discovering something called a God Particle. He illegally contacted the youngest geniuses that he had contacts with and asked them to test out the God Particle. It would definitely be strong enough to bring down this alien. We can get to my locker from here, but you have to trust me." Ronnie stares at Jason in shock. Jason snaps as the alien breaks another hole in the wall. Ronnie comes to his senses and says "Fine, I trust you. Let's go." Jason runs towards the back door of the room and Ronnie follows him. They exit through the room next to them, and run as fast as they can. They skid through the hallways making sharp turns attempting to lose the alien. When they reach Jason's locker he begins to open it but the alien reaches them. Ronnie tries to buy him some time by throwing his shoe at the alien, but it swats it to the side and blasts a laser at them. Ronnie shoves Jason into the lockers so that he won't get hit, but the laser grazes Ronnie's arm causing him excruciating pain. He lets out a scream as Jason opens his locker. He pulls out a container holding the God Particle. The alien recognizes it and blasts a laser at it. Jason shouts in pain and drops the container. It hits the floor and breaks. Jason and Ronnie's eyes widen as it explodes, engulfing both of them, and blasting the alien to bits. When the smoke clears, Firestorm is standing in the hallway in awe of what they had become. Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Episodes Category:Justice League: Gods Among Us Season 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson